


Camping trip gone wrong?

by pyroskepticxl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroskepticxl/pseuds/pyroskepticxl
Summary: In which the heroes go camping and a certain doctor gets to carried away when drunk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader
> 
> so i wrote this in the middle of the night so im sorry if there are some few mistakes but i hope you can enjoy reading it

"I still don't know how this shit was supposed to be relaxing"

Hana said it as they walked through rocks and trees.

Having a week off was almost impossible these days, fighting and going on missions every single day was tiring for the heroes. They all needed some rest, maybe out of the base, Fareeha, the striker commander had thought. 

"why did ya come so luv?" another person spoke, Lena this time, pausing near the smaller girl.

"i thought it would be in a nice place, not in the middle of the fucking nowhere"

As they were all reckless, she had the idea of going on a trip, camping would be some kind of fun. Firstly the trip was meant to be just for her and Angela, but as she once said to the others they thought it was cool and asked if they could come along. 

Well, she couldnt say no, knowing that they would eventually ask why not, she couldn't just say that they couldn't go cause her girlfriend want to spend some time alone with her in the middle of the woods, knowing them as the egyptian did they would probably make fun of it, so she had no choice but to say yes, she would have to deal with Angela later about that.

It has been just 2 months since they started dating, and both of them agreed to keep it as a secret, but this did not stop the rumors to spread around the base. This was the reason why she couldn't say no to her friends. 

"Trust me, it's worth it when you get there" Fareeha said while leading the group "and here we are" she announced "mom used to come here with me when i came up to visit her"

the place had a lake that reached the other side of the city, it looked so peaceful and beautiful, they all thought.

"This is so beautiful Fareeha"  
Angela said as she walked towards the taller girl, stopping by her side appreciating the view of the place.

"not as beautiful as my view right now" the dark haired one whispered holding her laugh as her girlfriend rolled her eyes and started walking a bit further to set her bag somewhere near the other ones.

"so.." Jesse said "how we gon' separate? we have three tents and seven people"

"well, Hana and Lena could share one perhaps and you and Lucio the other" Angela said while taking a look around them, she was mesmerized by the view and this couldn't stop Fareeha from smiling.

"oh and you share the tent with the hot Egyptian girl" Hana looked at them grinning making both of the girls blush.

"Well anyway we still have to set the things up until the sundown" Fareeha said trying to change the conversation "Angela, Hana and Lena could you pick up some wood while we set the tents?"

As they agreed doing so Hanas comment was forgotten, at least for the moment.

when the girls came back from collecting wood it was all ready, the tents were set, the bags inside except the things they would use to cook, these were all gathered near some stones and eventually the place where they put the sticks to make the fire.

"Wait where's Fareeha?" Angela looked around searching for the taller woman.

"Already looking for her to get laid?" another comment made by Hana that the blonde choose to ignore.

"right there" Lucio pointed towards the lake when they saw a woman heading in their direction with some fish in hand.

The blonde chuckle slightly at the sight of Fareeha struggling with the amount of fish she caught and went to help her, being greeted by a warm smile and a breathy "thanks".

"Angela... im sorry" Fareeha said looking away from the smaller girl who by know was quite confused "I'm sorry i couldn't say no to them" she continued "i know it was supposed to be just me and you bu-"

"do not apologize for that" Angela cut her off slightly turning to face her "yes i got kindda sad at first but i did understand why you didn't say no" Fareeha finally turned to look at the swiss doctor, her face somehow still showed sadness, Angela notice so she smiled lightly before continuing talking "liebling im not mad or anything infact what you did just showed you have such a good heart" she chuckled when notice her girlfriends cheeks going a bit red "aaaand it's not like we cant have some fun on our own"

Fareeha didn't had the time to respond to that, they we're aborded by a hungry Lucio and Jesse a few meters away where they would put the animals. It was getting dark rather quickly and most of them were hungry.

After they ate and chat for a bit by the fire, laughing from Lucios jokes and Angela beating the shit out of Jesse when he had the brilliant idea to scare her, he was the first one to say good night, followed by his "tent partner" as he called Lucio. Later, it was Lena and Hana who went to their tent, leaving the couple alone.

They stayed there a little more, just so that Angela could finish to drink, it was a bad habit the doctor had, drinking to much. Fareeha had tried to make the blonde go to the tent but it was a failed attempt at first.

"Angela I think it's time to go now" She was ready to get up when she felt one hand grabbing her sweater, pushing it a bit trying to push her near the doctor.

"Doont... the night is just..." one hiccup cut her "the sky is full of stars and you..." another hiccup "lets just stay here... with me" 

"You are drunk, aren't you?" the taller woman chuckled, sitting closer to her.

"Noo... you are" she stoped talking looking to the Egyptian "you're so hot right now"

"o-okay lets... lets go to sleep" it was visible the light shade of red in her cheeks spreading through her face when Angela pushed her down from getting up again setting herself in front of the Egyptian "A-Angela? What a-are yo-"

"kiss me"

"what?"

"Du wirst jetzt nicht entkommen" Fareeha didn't need to understand what she was saying to know what she wanted "fick mich bis ich nicht mehr schreien kann"

Their faces were a few inches away from each other when Angela lowered her head a bit and began kissing and sucking pharahs neck.

"Angela please" she muffled a moan with one hand while the other supported her from not falling "please not here"

She stopped, raising her head a bit so they were face to face, her beautiful face half covered by her bangs, blue eyes now looking at the taller with more desire than before.

They didn't need words to know now what both wanted, Fareeha made a gesture to stand up followed by the smaller still dizzy from the drinks helping her on her feet.

The blonde chuckled when she notice strong arms holding her. Moving her arms up holding slightly the dark haired womans neck, making them face to face again. 

"fareehaaaa..." Angela giggled pulling Fareeha closer by her neck "can we kiss?" she asked innocently, pharah couldn't hold her laugh.

"yes, angel" she said grabbing her girlfriend by her waist pulling her body closer, hugging her "lets get inside the tent first"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, I got quite busy with some stuff and forgot to update so sorry, but here we have another one hope you enjoy it

with Fareeha almost dragging a drunk blonde doctor who couldn't stay up on her feet when they first raised from their sits. despite this, they managed to reach the tent without much trouble.

as soon as Fareeha closed the "door", Angela launched herself on the taller one, pushing her on to the mattress kissing her beloved girlfriend hungrily, without giving her a second to breath.

"you cannot escape now dear" she smirked between the kisses, earning a low growl from the egyptian as an answer, this was enough to make Angela close the distance between them again, when suddenly a tanned hand came to rest on her cheek, trying to push her face a little so she could talk.

"wait... A-Angela"

"what baby?"

"I... w-we can't do this"

"you don't want me" Fareeha felt something fall on her cheeks. She realized Angela was now crying "you don't... why?"

"wait Angela, stop crying" Angela removed herself from top, allowing Fareeha to sit and instantly hug her "I'm sorry... but we... you are drunk and... oh shit" she stopped herself from going further when Angela began to cry more.

well that's amazing, my girlfriend is drunk and now I made her cry because I'm afraid to have sex with her and...

"why don't you want me?" She heard Angela sob slightly in her shoulder, making her snap away from her thoughts.

"I do want you but... ah" she gasped when soft lips kissed her neck whispered by her ear.

"then show it... take me Fareeha... please"

this was what she needed to finally give up from shoving the blonde away, seeing her with such need was enough for her to close the gap between them and change their positions. 

"Are you sure?" Fareeha asked, now that she was on top of Angela and could face her, she noticed how flushed and vulnerable she was, making her hold back waiting a final answer from the swiss doctor.

"I want you to fuck me like you never did..." she scooted closer, bringing her hand to caress Fareeha's cheek, giving her a warm smile which made her more flushed "My body is all yours liebling" 

Fareeha didn't say anything, instead, she pulled Angela for a kiss pulling her hair slightly as she deepened the kiss more and more. Allowing herself to wander her hand along Angela's body, she pushed her shirt up, now finding her breasts, squeezing and pinching it getting rewarded with low moans from the older one.

"if you want" kiss "so" kiss "bad" she continued in a low ton "it's gonna be my way then" a smile cries her face as she pinned the doctors hand on the mattress "yours stay right there and don't you dare move them" the blonde didn't protest, she nodded and notice a smile on her girlfriends face, the most beautiful and pure smile she has seen.

she started stripping her jeans, stopping for a moment to unbutton her own shirt due to the heat. The act almost made Angela faint, seeing her toned abs was something fareeha knew the doctor enjoyed the most.

"enjoying the view doctor?" she teased as she stripped her jeans, living the blonde only in her underwear, that flew away seconds after, Fareeha got on top of her again kissing and sucking her skin, which she was sure it would leave some bruises on the pale skin, making Angela moan a little loud "keep quiet if you don't want to wake up the others"

Fareeha whispered, looking up into Angelas’s eyes, cupping her face as she lent up softly beginning to kiss her again.

Angela gasped as Fareeha’s fingers moved over her wet folds. Angela looked her in the eyes, slightly nodding and moaning as her fingers moved.

"don't tease" she whined moving her hips up when the egypcians hand stopped her "Fareeha... stooop"

"stop what?" she asked innocently looking her hand between Angela's thighs, teasing to take her hand away " stop this?" 

"NO" a scream came from her mouth making Fareeha giggle "stop teasing... please" she gasped earning a small smile from the other one as she bent for a kiss, entering two digits inside her.

Her fingers were slow, still teasing her as they kissed. She gasped again as Fareeha broke away and kissed down her abdomen. Her fingers kept in a slow pace as her mouth pressed against her clit, licking and sucking as Angela's breathing sped up, moaning her name louder as Fareeha fucked her.

Whining with need, she wound her fingers through Fareeha's hair, forgetting what Fareeha said earlier but she didn't seem to mind right now. Coming up again to kiss Angela, her movements sped up, until she was gasping, hands wandering through her back, her nails stretching her lover each time Fareeha thrusted faster. Angela covered her own mouth to quiet her moan as she reached her pick kissing her love after. both smiling to each other, Fareeha removed her fingers and went to pick Angela's clothes, she didn't want her to sleep so exposed, they weren't at the base at all. 

after helping the blonde, who was still shuddering from her high, she laid by her side, pulling slightly her so that she was now comfortable laying in her arms.

"Angela?" she whispered to see if her girlfriend was still awake reciving a low hum as an answer "I love you"

"I... love... to you too" her answer caused Fareeha laughing. Angela was still drunk and now tired from their hot make out scene. She moved a little to face her and smiled as she saw a slight smile that adorned her girlfriends soft features, kissing the top of her head she quickly follow the blondes pace and drift to sleep.

______________________________________________________________

 

"I'm not gonna wake them up"

"me neither"

"why the hell not?" 

What was this? Fareeha thought as she woke up, though their tent was somehow a little far away from the others and she was still sleepy, she could hear what they where saying, by their voices they were quite angry with each other as she listened.

"Have you seen how Angela gets when someone wake up her?!"

"well luv, don't count on me or Hana either, Jesse" 

What time was it? she quickly search her watch looking for the time. It was almost 8 a.m.  
"shit" cursing over herself for sleeping to much she sat up, by her side was a blonde woman who was in a deep sleep. Fareeha sighed smiling as she stroke her blonde hair, seeing how peaceful and cute Angela looked while sleeping.  
"I hate doing this" she said quickly following to wake up the other woman, she knew it wasn't easy to wake the swiss girl and knew how grumpy she gets when she's waken up early.

"Angela... wake up" she heard no response, knowing that she was drunk last night it'll be a difficult task to wake her "Dear... wake up... Angela we need to get up" she tried again hearing a hum as a response "c'mon sweetheart"

"hmm... noo" 

"I'll throw you into the river if you keep like this" 

"You would not dare doing that" this time she heard a complete sentence, followed by a smack in her arm

"good morning gorgeous" Fareeha said laying down again now facing Angela, who smiled and quickly hugged her closing her eyes again "you'll not sleep again"

"I won't I just like staying like this with you" 

"Angie we have to get up and-"

"FAREEHA, ANGELA WAKE UP WE HAVE TO... OH SHIT" Jesse barged into their tent shouting for them to wake up when he found the two of them embraced semi-naked "see you two had a great night, right ladies?"

"Get out"

**Author's Note:**

> hello there again
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, im gonna try updating it as soon as possible.
> 
> and again i apologize if theres any grammatical errors, English is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes
> 
> see ya later


End file.
